Jewel Tales ~ Magical Agate
Jewel Tales ~ Magical Agate(宝石譚 ~ マジカル☆アゲート） is an event that is ran from 30/1/19 to 18/2/19, divided into part 1 (story mode) and part 2 (ranking mode). This event debuts three new jewel princesses, Spellcaster-class jewel princess Plume Agate, Spellcaster-class jewel princess Blue Lace Agate and Universal-class jewelia Iris Agate. Out to fight the evil creeping their local town, the Agate magical girls assist Kyuuseisha-san, though Iris Agate's uncanny ability to unintentionally speak out the worst words loud, their already shaky trust due to Iris's excitement upon getting new members caused the misunderstanding went worse until the team broke up. Instructions Clearing story mode unlocks one of the three girls, and getting sufficient ranking points will give you another of the three. Doing well in the ranking quest earns you the third. This event has a player score progress system in place, clearing an event map earns points, allowing you to unlock rewards on every milestone, up to 10000 points. Each player also possesses a character gacha Box, displaying the chances of the player unlocking the featured for this box. All players start at 0%. You can increase this chance by playing the Ranking Quest (ランキングクエスト), a score attack mode that calculates the maximum damage you can deal. The higher your score is against other players, the more percentage boosts you can gain for that day. The score attack is reset every day. Ranking Quest provides the player a boss target to inflict the highest damage possible. The highest score is not cumulative, if you have managed to break your own record for the day, it will be overwritten, and is still reset at the end of the day. The ranking resets on the 23:59 every day until the event is over. Do note that the event has 5 difficulties from D to S. The lower the grade, the lower the enemy's attack but the higher their defence. It is highly advised to go for the hardest difficulty for the best score, though all grades grant 100 gems one time. Ranks: *1~100: +30% drop rate *101~250: +20% drop rate *251~500: +10% drop rate *501~1000: +5% drop rate *1001~2000: +2% drop rate *2001~5000: +1% drop rate *5001~10000: +0.5% drop rate At the end of the event, each player will receive the box. If the character fails to be obtained, the player will instead be compensated with Rainbow Evolution Water(s) based on the percentage chance of the box: *0.5%~25%: Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *25.5%~50%: Rainbow Evolution Water x2 *50.5%~75%: Rainbow Evolution Water x3 *75.5%~99.5%: Rainbow Evolution Water x4 If your chance percentage exceeds 100%, you will also get extra Rainbow Evolution Water(s) alongside the guaranteed copy. *100.5%~125%: Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *125.5%~150%: Rainbow Evolution Water x2 *150.5%~175%: Rainbow Evolution Water x3 *175.5%~200%: Rainbow Evolution Water x4 Missions *'Obtain 27 stars total on all Quests.' **Reward: Lux x200 *'Clear Ranking Quest 10.' **Reward: Plum Agate (6-Star) x1 Score Rewards *'25' - Gem x100 *'50' - Equip Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1 *'100' - Gem x100 *'200' - Blessed Whole Cake x5 *'250' - Gem x100 *'300' - Blessed Whole Cake x5 *'400' - Gem x100 *'500' - Equip Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1 *'600' - Gem x200 *'750' - Equip Gacha Box (5-6 Star ALL) x1 *'820' - Chance Up (+5%) *'900' - Gem x200 *'1000' - Amulet Gacha Box (4-6 Star) x1 *'1250' - Gem x200 *'1500' - Amulet Gacha Box (6 Star) x1 *'1650' - Chance Up (+5%) *'1800' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'2100' - Amulet Gacha Box (4-6 Star) x1 *'2400' - Blue Lace Agate (4-Star) x1 *'2700' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'3000' - Amulet Gacha Box (6 Star) x1 *'3500' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'4000' - Rainbow Incense x1 *'4200' - Chance Up (+5%) *'4500' - Equip Gacha Box (5 Star Normal) x1 *'5000' - Blessed Whole Cake x2 *'5500' - Equip Gacha Box (5 Star Normal) x1 *'6000' - Blessed Whole Cake x2 *'6500' - Equip Gacha Box (5 Star Normal) x1 *'7000' - Filling Double Cake x2 *'7500' - Equip Gacha Box (5~6 Star All) x1 *'8000' - Filling Double Cake x2 *'8500' - Equip Gacha Box (5~6 Star All) x1 *'9000' - Filling Double Cake x2 *'9500' - Equip Gacha Box (5~6 Star All) x1 *'10000' - Chance Up (+5%)